Sebastian Meets the Baron
by JenthGrek710
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if our cat-loving demon and our half-cat Creation ever met? Well, wonder no more! (Warning: may be slight OoC, I'm not sure.) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY-LINE.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis woke in the early evening. Strange, he couldn't remember having gone to sleep since demons don't generally need sleep. Plus if he did sleep, he was sure he would never awaken so late. His young master would surely be furious. Then, another thought struck the demon butler. He was outside, lying on cobblestone. Had he been knocked unconscious? No, not possible, he couldn't be knocked unconscious.

He stood up and looked around him. He didn't seem to be in Phantomhive manor anymore either. Sebastian stood in a little neighborhood of pastel houses, each unique in design and color. A single pedistal stood directly in the center of the courtyard, a large stone crow at the top. The butler couldn't recall having seen this part of London before. Was it even London? With what he's found so far, it wouldn't surprise him if he weren't in England anymore.

A low groan caught his attention, and for the first time since awakening, he spotted Ciel Phantomhive lying on the ground near where he had been. He knelt down and gently coaxed the boy out of his coma.

"Young master, are you all right?" The young earl groaned again before replying.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure my lord. We somehow seem to have been transported to this little neighborhood. Where exactly, I've yet to find out."

"You're in the Sanctuary." A voice from high above them made the pair look up. The crow statue Sebastian had noticed earlier suddenly started glowing. Its form moved, spreading its impressive wings and readjusting its hold on the pedistal with its talons. Now, a black bird of flesh and blood looked down on the two below it. Ciel took a step back.

"What the hell?!" The crow seemed to smile around its beak.

It said, "I see you've never dealt with Creations before. Allow me to explain. I'm Toto. I was created many centuries ago, and because my maker put all his heart into creating me, I was given a soul." Toto spread his wings, indicating the houses around them. "This is the Sanctuary. This is a refuge for Creations such as myself and my companion. So please tell me, how is it you two got here?"

"I'm afraid we cannot answer," Sebastian noted. "We were just in London, last I remember." The crow lifted off the pedistal and soared down, landing a couple feet in front of them. Ciel took another few steps back with a startled cry. The crow was enormous!

"London, hm? I'm afraid you're a long way away from there. I'm also afraid that you both seem to have shrunk." Sebastian cocked his head, not startled in the least by the size of the bird.

"Shrunk? How is it that we have shrunk, and you are not simply a giant crow?"

"You see that stone arch over there?" The demon glanced over and took note of the arch. "That's about a foot taller than the average human. Creations are not usually so large, so the Refuge isn't either. Right now, you're about two feet tall, if that." The earl's jaw dropped.

He very nearly shouted, "Two feet?! You mean we're the size of dolls?! Sebastian, fix this immediately!"

"I'm afraid I can't Master. I still don't fully know what is going on, and until I do, there is very little I can do about this." The crow glanced up at the sky then turned back to the butler.

"Why don't you wait just a minute longer, and when my friend wakes up, he'll be sure to help in whatever way he can. We run a business where we help those in need, whatever the situaion, and it looks like you could use our services."

"That's very kind of you and your friend. Though why will this friend of yours awaken now of all times of the day? Seems rather late to just be waking."

"Trust me. You'll see why he's waited this long to wake up." He nodded to a house behind him. It was smaller than the rest of the houses, white with green trim and a little mailbox and bench out front. It was quite homey. Just as the sun began to descend, a sliver of light shone through a gap between two buildings. The light reflected off every window in the courtyard, redirecting all the rays to shine directly on the smaller house in a spectacular display. The sun finished its decent, taking the light with it. Electrical lights turned on inside and the front doors swung open grandly. A single figure stepped out, and Sebastian's jaw dropped.

A well-dressed half-man, half-cat walked over to them. He was clad in a light gray suit, complete with matching top hat, brown shoes, red vest, blue bowtie, and gloves. His cat head was covered mostly in a tawny orange fur, with a creamy contrast under his eyes and chin. His eyes were a glowing emerald, sparking with intelligence and dignity. An orange tail swished about behind him. Upon reaching the trio, he took off his top hat and bowed formally.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Bureau." Ciel looked out from behind Sebastian and groaned.

"Oh great, a cat. This is exactly what I need: the thing helping us setting off my allergies." The cat-man glanced down at the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry about your allergies, but you need not be concerned about them. I am not an ordinary cat, so your allergies should remain dormant. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am B-" Before the tawny feline could go any further, the butler had come out of his stupor and rushed the noblecat. He ran his hands over the cat's head and ears, feeling the soft fur through his gloves.

"Oh, so soft... And these regal ears. They frame the top hat magnificently!" Sebastian looked like he was in utter bliss. The half-feline, however, was too shocked to really do anything. He had never been _pet_ before. Taking a breath, he managed to step away from the butler and shot a slight glare at Toto, who was trying to hold his laughs back behind a wing.

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat in order to regain his composure.

"Sebastian! Get back over here this instant!" Ciel called. Sebastian tried his hardest not to look like a puppy who had just been kicked as he returned to his master's side.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Do please forgive my rudeness."

The suited cat replied, "It's... quite all right. Everyone's reaction to my appearance is different. Though I will admit your reaction was a first."

"I'll say," Toto muttered, earning another soft glare from his friend.

"Now, let's try that again. I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but most call me 'Baron'. Pray tell, who are you?" Sebastian gestured to his young ward.

"This is my young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of Funtom Companies, and Her Majesty the Queen's 'Guard Dog'. I am his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"A pleasure to meet you both. Why don't you come inside for some tea, and we can try to figure out this predicament." He turned on his heel and walked back inside the little home. Ciel and Sebastian followed after as Toto flew up towards the second story window. He was trying not to laugh at how the butler's eyes followed Baron's tail as if in a trance. This was going to be interesting.

The three walked inside to a finely-decorated yet still humble sitting room. Toto perched on the railing above them as the Baron took off his hat and suit jacket, hanging them both on a rack near the tea cabinet.

"Please, sit wherever you like." Ciel cautiously sat in one of the high-back chairs, still unnerved by the situation he found himself in but doing his best not to show it. Sebastian opted to go over to the half-cat (to help with the tea, he firmly told himself). "Do either of you like milk in your tea, or lemon perhaps?"

"Neither, thank you," the earl responded, his tone bored. Baron turned to the butler, startled at how close he had gotten. Other clients certainly hadn't acted like this around him.

"And you?" Sebastian nodded politely.

"Thank you, Sir, but I do not drink when my master is drinking."

"Nonsense, there is plenty to go around. And just 'Baron' will do, please." He poured his guests some tea, handing off a cup to each before making one for himself. Adding a little bit of milk, he sat in his own high-back chair, warily noting how the butler stood directly between him and the young boy. "So, would you care to tell me how one so young has obtained such a record and a personal butler to boot?"

The demon noted, "It's actually a long story, one my young master doesn't care to repeat." Ciel took a sip of his tea, and his uncovered eye went a little wide.

"This is actually quite good," he muttered. Baron smiled happily at the comment.

"Then you're quite lucky. This is my personal blend of tea. It's a little different each time, so I can never guarantee the flavor." The earl choked on his next sip, coughing and sputtering in his attempt to get the tea out of his lungs. Sebastian set his tea down and wiped the remaining tea from the child's face, tea cup, and little bit he had managed to get on the coffee table. Once he had caught his breath, Ciel looked quite furious.

"You mean you served me without knowing what the hell was in the cup?!"

"Of course I knew what was in the cup," Baron answered primly. "I did say it was tea, after all." Ciel wasn't sure if he should smack the fool cat or just leave and deal with the problem without him.

The demon butler admonished, "Master, that was very undignified to spit out the nice cat's tea. I shall get you a new cup." He took his master's cup and went over to the tea cabinet to get another one, unable to resist quickly brushing the aristocat's ear as he passed by. The tawny feline nearly choked on his own tea as his ear flicked from the contact. He coughed into his hand before addressing the earl again.

"Well then, do you know how it is you came about here? Or perhaps why you're not a normal human size?"

"We were hoping you could answer that," Ciel remarked a bit coldly.

"Well... as to you shrinking, perhaps the-" He stopped as a shiver ran up his spine from the butler gently petting his head as he came back with a new cup of tea for his master. "Would you kindly stop that please?"

"He has a thing about cats. Just ignore him," the earl told, taking a tentative sip of his refreshed tea. Baron cast a glance at the raven-haired man before continuing.

"Right, of course. I believe that you both might have shrunk from the Sanctuary's m- ... Please stop." Sebastian took his hand away from the noble's head.

He mentioned, "My sincerest apologies, but your fur's color is akin to the golden glow of a sunrise, and I found I couldn't help myself." Baron did not look amused. Toto, however, was just containing himself on the second story. His poor friend probably felt highly undiginified having someone pet him, but it was just too funny not to watch!

"Hm... yes... Back to the point," the Creation noted sternly, "the Sanctuary holds a certain bit of magic all its own. It protects itself from most humans, who would want to use Creations for their personal gain, but it has other properties too. This could be how- Stop that!" He smacked the butler's hand away, not quite shouting, but raising his voice enough to make the crow jump. Sebastian looked rightfully guilty as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Sebastian, control yourself." The young earl was quite cross with his butler, but he had to admit, watching the noble half-cat get so flustered was kind of funny. The demon bowed his head.

"Yes Master." Baron set his tea aside and went over to the bookshelves.

"I don't exactly know how you got here, but perhaps I can find something to explain your predicament." He took down a few books, glanced at the higher ones, and sighed quietly. He might regret this... "Sebastian, could you please help me obtain some of the higher-placed volumes?" The demon butler was by his side before he could finish the question.

"Which ones do you require Baron?" The required books were retrieved, the butler managing to keep his hands to himself. Baron turned to the stack on his desk and started rifling through them for an explanation as to this phenomenon. After a moment, he felt something brush against his tail. He waved it off and continued perusing. He felt it again, and this time, he caught his gargoyle friend snickering. If he didn't have fur, the tawny noble would've felt a sweat-drop forming. Baron glanced over his shoulder, seeing Sebastian kneeling behind him and playing with his tail. Glaring a bit, he whacked the butler upside the head with his tail before walking over to the other side of the desk.

"You said you came from London young Earl?"

"Yes. Your friend said we were far away from there, so where exactly are we?"

"Right now, you're in Ja-" He stopped again, noticing that Sebastian had snuck up behind him and was once again playing 'keep away' with his tail. "_Oh for the love of Haru._" (I'm just going to sneak this in there...) He turned towards the butler, who was disappointed that his game had been interrupted. "Please do get up." He offered the man his hand, which he should have thought better on. Sebastian tore off his glove and gasped.

"Oh Baron! Your paw-like hand is simply marvelous! The dexterity of human fingers and the squishy pads of paws! Such an incredible combination and- oh!" Sebastian pressed on a pressure point, and claws extended from the tips of Baron's fingers. "Oh, your claws are so sharp! Such ferocity, even in a gentle-cat as yourself." Baron took his hand back and quickly stepped over to Ciel.

"Such a strange quality in a demon," the Creation commented. The Earl Phantomhive stared up at the half-cat.

"How did you know he's a demon?!"

"I may not be an ordinary cat, or even a full one, but I do have some of their advantages. Demons have a certain smell to them, but I wasn't originally going to say anything unless you wanted to let me know. To avoid a certain cliche, it seems my tongue slipped. I have had an encounter or two with demons before, but this particular one is certainly a fir- Quit that already!" He knocked away Sebastian's hand again, walking back to his chair to avoid the demon. The raven-haired butler smiled.

"I simply cannot resist Baron. And I must certainly hear you purr." He stalked towards the half-cat Creation, whose fur bristled and feet started moving away. The two circled each other around the sitting room, the Baron trying to reason with Sebastian, who was having none of it. Toto finally let it out, laughing uproariously at the sight.

"You're not helping Toto!" Baron yelled as he dashed towards the front doors, Sebastian in hot pursuit. They burst through and started running around the courtyard. The crow let himself out of the house to watch the chase outside. Ciel was frozen in his chair for but a moment before he too went to the door. The usually-composed feline was running as fast as he could away from the cat-crazed demon, ocassionally jumping up onto the roofs and balconies to try to lose him, but Sebastian kept a good pace. If he couldn't keep up with a half-cat Creation then what kind of a butler would he be?

"I love your butler Ciel!" Toto cackled, nearly falling over from his position on the Bureau's roof. The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe.

"He is one _hell_ of a cat-lover. The idiot," he said, his tone exasperated and long-suffering.

"Leave me alone already! I beg you!" Baron shouted, zipping past the young earl.

Sebastian, only two seconds behind, countered, "But your fur is oh so golden and soft! Like warm rays of sunshine! Your hands are caught perfectly between two worlds! And your tail! Oh, how it plays back and forth in the air with such dignity only a noble cat such as yourself could manage!" They went around for three more laps before another figure came waddling through the stone arch.

"Hey Birdbrain! I'm back from Haru's!" The fat white cat stopped as Baron and Sebastian blazed by him. His jaw dropped as he watched the raven-haired man chase his friend around the Refuge, the crow struggle to breathe in his laughter fit, and the rather ticked-looking child glare at the world. Scratching his head, Muta asked, "What'd I miss?"


	2. AN 2

**I am such a horrible person. I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this. I hope I can keep better track of this to finish it at a decent time. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter as much as the first. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Birdbrain! I'm back from Haru's!" The fat white cat stopped as Baron and Sebastian blazed by him. His jaw dropped as he watched the raven-haired man chase his friend around the Refuge, the crow struggle to breathe in his laughter fit, and the rather ticked-looking child glare at the world. Scratching his head, Muta asked, "What'd I miss?"

Sebastian glanced at the newcomer out the corner of his eye and stopped immediately. He grinned and ran over to the large cat. As interesting as the Baron was, this cat wasn't so sure to evade him easily.

The second Baron was relieved of his pursuer, he slowed to a halt, doubling over to get a moment's rest. "Thank goodness," he breathed.

"My, my. Look at you!" Sebastian reached out and took one of Muta's paws, running his gloved fingers over the cat's pink pads. "Absolutely lovely."

"Hey! Hey! Paws off!" Muta pulled his paw out of the demon's grasp and moved to swipe his claws through his head. Sebastian easily avoided it, now standing at the cat's side and petting the white fur.

"Oh, how soft. Your fur's whiter than the cleanest sheets and so incredibly soft. I feel inclined to liken you to a fluffy marshmallow!"

Toto fell off the roof, he was laughing so hard. "I knew it!" he called through his laughter. "Hear that Marshmallow Boy?" He really loved Ciel's butler.

Muta, however, wasn't sharing the sentiment. He growled, eye twitching and claws extending from his paws. "Alright buddy! Just what's the big-" Sebastian reached up and scratched behind the feline's brown ear. The fat cat paused then relaxed with a content smile. "Little harder. Down a bit." Sebastian did as asked and was elated to hear Muta purr.

Having caught his breath and being careful to not re-draw the butler's attention, Baron stepped over to Ciel's side. "Well... now that that's over, why don't we go back inside to get this whole thing sorted out?" As awful as it might have sounded, the sooner these two went back to London, the better.

"If it's at all possible," the young Earl sighed. "Sebastian! Quit messing with that cat and get inside, now!" Ciel then flinched and turned to the Creation. "He's a real cat, isn't he?"

Remembering the child's allergies, Baron frowned. "I'm afraid so... Please come inside young lord. I believe I might have something that will help." He and Ciel walked into the Bureau.

Toto finally calmed himself down, flying back up to the second story. He called back to his friend, "Come on Fatso! Let's see if we can help Baron."

"So, you're Sebastian? Pleasure to meet ya." Muta stood up on his hind legs, reaching a height a couple inches over Sebastian's head. "Name's Muta. Come on." The demon gladly followed him inside. A loud sneeze stopped the both of them in their tracks.

Ciel glared at them, holding his arm in front of him as he sneezed again. "The two of you! Keep away from me! You know I'm allergic to cats Sebastian!"

"What's with Kiddo over there?" he asked the butler.

Sebastian sighed. "That is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of London's Funtom Company and Her Majesty's Guard Dog."

"Dog? Well, cats and dogs never did get along too well..."

"Just one more moment my lord," Baron called from the tea cabinet. "Muta, do please keep your distance for just a second."

"Sure thing Baron. I'm preferrin' fancy fingers here to the kid anyway."

Ciel glared at the gruff feline. "I am not a kid!"

Muta wasn't fazed in the slightest by Ciel's anger. "How old are ya?"

"My master is thirteen," Sebastian answered helpfully, earning another glare from the young earl.

"Then Earl or not, you're a kid to me. Just calm down kiddo. People shouldn't have to conform their thoughts to cater to your ego."

Insolent furball! Yet another reason for the young nobleman to hate cats. He then noticed Sebastian turned away from him, a hand to his mouth and shoulders shaking with what was obviously supressed laughter. "Sebastian! Stop laughing!"

His butler looked back at him, still smiling happily. "Ah, but he's so delightful my lord."

"I don't care! Shut up!"

"Excuse me." Baron returned from the tea cabinet, holding out a saucer and teacup to Ciel. "Please drink up Earl. I believe this will help with your allergies."

He took the cup and went to take a drink. He paused just before the cup reached his lips, remembering the strange noblecat's 'process' with his tea. "What's in it?"

"Tea brewed from butterbur leaves, infused with local honey and a little Sanctuary magic. Tea of many kinds is proved to be beneficial as a decongestant, and butterbur leaves are one of the most affective herbs for treating allergies, as well as honey produced by the inhabitant bees. All of these combined with some magic from the Sanctuary should temporarily rid you of your allergies while Muta's around."

"If curing allergies is so simple, than why isn't there more of this stuff going around?" The Earl took a sip and already started feeling better.

"I'm afraid it doesn't cure the allergies, only keeps them at bay. And it's not permanent either. Though the major reason there isn't tea like this being produced on a larger scale is because of the Sanctuary magic infused in it. The Sanctuary is a special place, one that few people know about. If more people found out about it, it would be misused and mistreated."

"Not to mention it wouldn't be much of a 'sanctuary' anymore," Toto added.

"But if it's supposed to be so well-hidden," Muta remarked, "then how did they wind up here?"

Baron replied, "A very good question Muta. One we're still trying to answer. It would seem that neither of them are aware of how exactly they got here, and they say they were in London before waking up out in the courtyard."

"They told me as much when I met them. I was out on my perch when they arrived, though I didn't see exactly how they got here, since I was asleep," the gargoyle told.

"Fat lot of good you did then," the feline grumbled.

Toto's feathers ruffled. "You want to talk about 'fat', how about we talk about you, Butterball?!"

" 'Butterball'?! I'm gonna pluck out all yer feathers for that!"

"Like you could even reach me from down there Heavyweight!"

Sebastian wsn't entirely sure what was going on between the cat and crow, but it was... fairly entertaining. Cats were so spirited here!

"Muta, Toto," Baron warned, "not in front of the guests, please." The feline and crow sent one more death glare at each other before turning away. "Now then, I'm not entirely sure how it is you came to the Sanctuary, but I do know of someone who might know. They are experts on portal magic, after all."

"Portal magic?" Ciel asked skeptically.

"Precisely. It's most likely you both arrived by portal, though whose portal is yet to be determined. Though our friends will be able to track that down and be able to get you home. We just need to get you to them first."

Muta stiffened then groaned. "Aw man. Baron, are you sayin' we have to go there? Again?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying Muta. You know they're much better with portals than we currently are."

"Who exactly are these friends of yours?" the young lord was impatient to ask.

"King Lune and Queen Yuki, as well as their many advisors and magicians. I'm afraid they're not of this world, but we do have a way of getting to them through the Bureau. Just give me a moment." Baron headed back to his desk and started rifling through the drawers.

As Baron searched his desk for something, Sebastian turned towards Muta. "Might I ask why you are apprehensive to travel to this world you've been to previously?"

The cream-colored cat sighed. "I don't exactly fit in much there."

"Not that you fit in much of anywhere," Toto quipped.

"Shut it Birdbrain! Anyway, the people there are way too proper for my taste, and though King Lune pardoned me, most still consider me the most notorious criminal in their history."

Sebastian blinked. "My, whatever did you do?"

"Ate all the fish in the lake," he answered, smiling roguishly.

Ciel scoffed, "Doesn't sound much like a notorious crime to me."

"Well you wouldn't, but to cats, that's a pretty big deal."

The demon's eyes flashed, and he almost tackled Muta excitedly. "Did you say cats? There's a world of cats? And we're going there?!"

Ciel suddenly stood. "No way! I am not going to a world of cats! Is there no way to just get us back to London?!"

"Ah, here we are!" Baron pulled a purple gem shard out of one of the drawers. "I'm afraid, Lord Phantomhive, that we do not have the proper knowledge of portals as the cats in the Cat Kingdom do. This shard can only get us to the Cat Kingdom and back, but once we get to King Lune, he can make you both a portal back to your own home." Though the feline lord did regret the idea of taking Sebastian to the kingdom of cats.

"Can't we just take a train or something?" Ciel practically begged.

"I'm afraid a train to London from here would take many a week, public transportation being even more difficult now that you're no taller than a child's toy."

Oh how ironic that was. "And why can you not just make us grow back to regular height?"

"Magic is very specific, my lord. I do not know what it was exactly that made you this size, so I do not know the correct spell to use to counteract it and return you to normal. No, the best bet is a cat portal, and we'll be sure to be quick while we're there for sake of your allergies, as well as a few... other dangers."

Ciel's eye twitched. "What 'other dangers'?" This adventure was sounding less and less fun the more he heard of it.

Toto explained, "Any human that travels into the Cat Kingdom will turn into a cat if they do not leave by their world's next sunrise."

Baron checked his watch. "It's about noon in London right now, so we have more than half a day to get to the Cat Kingdom, talk to King Lune, and get you both through a portal back to London."

"Which is much more time than we had last time we went there," Muta added.

"Plus the current king is much more sane than his father, so we should have little difficulty getting you home from the Cat Kingdom."

"It sounds as though that is our only option of returning to London, lest you'd rather become one of your own toys," Sebastian remarked, a sly grin on his lips.

Ciel glared at his butler. "Shut up Sebastian. You just want to see the cats."

Sebastian's face brightened instantly at the idea. "I shall not lie my lord. To travel to a world inhabited by cats would be my idea of bliss."

"I feel I must tell you, Sebastian, we will be in the presence of royalty: they walk, talk, and think very similarly to humans, so I do hope that you will be able to control yourself."

He stood like the prim and proper butler he was. "I will act as though we are meeting the Queen of England herself."

Ciel scoffed. "Sure you will. Well, if we have to go, then let's get it over with. The sooner I get home, the better."

Silently agreeing, Baron pulled on his suit jacket again and grabbed his hat and cane. "As you wish my lord. Muta, are you coming?"

The fat cat shrugged. "Sure, why not? Might be good for a laugh this time around."

"Glad I didn't have to coerce you this time. I assume you'll want to stay behind again Toto?"

"The new king might be more sane than the last, but a bird like myself in a land of cats just isn't a good idea. I'll keep an eye on the Sanctuary while you're gone."

"Suit yourself. Come along then, to the Cat Kingdom."


End file.
